


sunflower

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Cat's been lost in thought these days, somethings on her mind and she's losing sleep over it and Kara is really worried.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, SuperCat - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InRaosLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRaosLight/gifts).



Kara has started to worry about Cat these days, she seems to be distracted by something. Always gazing outside her office window looking far out into the distance as if perhaps maybe she’d catch a glimpse of Supergirl flying by. 

Cat didn’t seem like herself, she wasn’t crass or mean to Kara. She wasn’t demanding or high maintenance. She didn’t seem to have much of an appetite these days either, just requesting her latte’s. It seemed like Cat wasn’t getting enough sleep at night either, Kara would do a fly by and hear her tossing and turning and sighing like she just couldn’t get herself to fall asleep. Despite Cat saying sleep was for slackers but she knew that Cat had her manic days and didn’t sleep as much as she should be.

Kara stood at Cat’s office door, worry written all over her face, “Ms. Grant, is there anything else you’d like me to do for you before I head home?”

Cat just looked up from staring at the paperwork in her hands and gave her a light smile, “No, thank you Kara, you can go home for the night.”

Kara hesitated at the use of her proper name, “Ms. Grant, are you okay?”

“Never better, good night, Kara.”

Kara didn’t push it any further then that and reluctantly grabbed her things and with one last look at Cat in her office looking so far away and small, Kara left her.

When Kara got home she ate dinner, watched a little TV and also stared out at the city wondering what Cat could possibly be thinking about. She brought it up to Winn and James and they both agreed that something was off with her. 

Kara changed into her super suit and made her rounds of the city that night, nothing too exciting except for a robbery which escalated into a car chase, they obviously didn’t get very far. 

Before heading home Kara flew passed CatCo only to see the light on in Cat’s office still so she made a detour from home and landed on her balcony. Cat was fast asleep at her desk which was very unlike her. Kara sighed and found herself staring down at a peacefully sleeping Cat Grant.

Gently brushing a strand of her out of her face Kara just smiled sadly down at her.

_Why can’t you tell me what’s on your mind?_

Kara really didn’t want to wake her but she couldn’t just let her spend the night sleeping at her desk. Kara reached her hand out to gently wake her but before she made contact a whispered, “Kara”, fell from Cat’s lips.

_Did she really just say my name?_

Kara looked at her, wide eyes, hand in mid air. Kara struggled for a minute before gently shaking Cat awake, “Ms. Grant, you really shouldn’t be asleep at your desk at this hour.”

It took a minute but Cat awoke sluggishly and in a daze, the moment she saw Supergirl standing there she cleared her throat and sat up straight, “Supergirl, what are you doing here at this hour?”

“Well, I was on my way home and saw your office light on, you fell asleep Ms. Grant. Shouldn’t you be at home with Carter?”

Cat stood and gathered her things, “He’s actually at his father's house this week. Thank you for the wake up call, Supergirl. You can head home if you like.”

Kara stood her ground, “Ms. Grant, can I fly you home tonight? I’d feel much better if I saw you home safely at this hour.”

Cat smirked, “Well, aren’t you chivalrous. Well, I suppose, if it’ll mean you’ll stop looking like a pouting puppy.”

Kara went on to say she wasn’t pouting but Cat only laughed at her which was a welcome change of things to Kara considering how dazed Cat has been lately.

Cat turns off her office lights and meets Kara out on the balcony as she gently closes the door behind them and before Cat realizes what’s happening she is swept up into Kara’s arms bridal style. Cat clutching onto her with her arms wrapped around her neck causing Kara to blush.

“You all set Ms. Grant?”

A light blush tinges Cat’s cheeks as she just nods silently at her without making eye contact and then they’re off, Cat’s arms wrapping a little tighter around her.

“It’s not very often that I see the one and only Cat Grant fast asleep at her desk. Are you okay Cat?”

“Not you too,” Cat sighed.

“Huh?”

Cat just giggled, “Oh, nothing, you’re not the first person to ask me that today. I’ll be honest, I’ve had a lot on my mind these past few days. And I haven’t exactly worried about something like this for a long long time and I don’t know why I’m letting it bother me so much. I usually know exactly what to do but this time around I’m at a loss.”

“Maybe I can help if you tell me?”

As soon as they landed on Cat’s home balcony Cat just looked at her with wonder as Kara placed her on the ground. Taking a minute to lean against the railing and look out at the city Cat took a minute to think about it.

Kara joined her at her side looking out at the city and then back at Cat lost in thought, “There you are again, lost in thought, you’ve been thinking a lot lately….I mean there’s nothing wrong with that, you did build an empire after all….out thinking all of us. It’s just…” Kara looked away as she said it, “Uh, Kara told me she’s been worried about you lately, always lost in thought, like somethings wrong?”

Cat burst out laughing at the irony of it all, “Oh, sweet Kara, always worrying about others,” Cat’s laughter quieted, “Well, actually it’s Kara I’ve been thinking about lately. Her birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to get her something but I have no idea what to get her. Not that I have to mind you. I just….”

Kara giggled.

_So that’s what’s got her so lost in a daze? Why would she even care about my birthday?_

“You know Cat, you really do have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Why don’t you just give her something from the heart? I hear Kara is a big fan of food.”

“So you’re saying I should take her on a date?”

Kara blushed instantly, “Uh, I, uh, maybe? I’m sure she’d enjoy that.”

Cat thinks about it and resumes looking out at the city, “You know I push people away for a reason, it’s to protect them from me and to protect my heart from everyone else. So I don’t really let the whole boss/employee line blurr, but Kara is an exception. The only exception. Even though I told her things should remain professional so nobody gets hurt. But look at me now, I’ve been losing sleep because I wanted to get her a silly birthday present. How could I think she’d want anything like that from me after how I’ve treated her?”

Kara looked at her sadly and thought a minute about what to say herself, “I think Kara has a really good sense about people, Cat, she might have pulled back from you because that’s what you wanted. But I’m sure deep down she’s really eager for that friendship of yours or whatever you’re willing to give. I’m sure she’d think you wanting to give her a birthday present is very sweet. Which it is. I didn’t know you were such a big softie Cat.”

“Don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold,” Cat just smiled at her.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

They stood in comfortable silence until Cat yawned and Kara looked at her with concern, “You should really get some sleep, Cat. Thank you for confiding in me about what was bothering you.”

“And thank you for letting me confide in you.”

Kara floats a bit in the air getting ready to fly off, “You have a good night, Cat.”

“Goodnight, Supergirl.”

For the first night in days Cat is able to get a full night’s sleep and in the morning she’ll make a bunch of calls.

When Kara comes into work she finds a bouquet of sunflowers sitting on her desk with a card from Cat making a joke about her being Sunny Danvers and asking her on a date for her birthday because after all it was her own idea to take her on a date. Kara blushes and whispers, “Oh, crap,” to herself.

Cat and her are going to have a very interesting dinner together, she should’ve known she never had her fooled. She looks up and sees Cat smiling at her because she knows exactly what Kara is thinking, Kara gulps because she knows Cat knows.

As soon as Winn distracts her from Cat’s gaze, asking her who the flowers are from Kara is shooing him away and telling him it’s none of his business. She situates her flowers on her desk, pockets the card, and grabs her tablet and walks into Cat’s office.

Closing her office door behind her Kara grins, “So, Ms. Grant did you want to go over your schedule for the day? I hear you have a date later, did you want me to schedule that in for you?”


End file.
